Knight
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Spin Off to Ethereal by Minimalist Redox,Follow the Second Extrasolar War through the life of Alexander "Knight" Haddock from the invasion of Helghan to the terracide of Helghan while dealing with love,prejudice,being an Ethereal and the relentless fury and zeal of the Helghast.
1. Chapter 1

journal entry 001

DOE:09/25/2358

Hello, my name is Alexander Ryan Haddock. I'm a soldier in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance or ISA for short. I joined the ISA two years ago after the failed Helghast invasion of Vekta that left my brother Andrew,crippled from the waist down. I made a promise to myself: Pick up where my brother left off.

And it was a bad idea from the start for me.I had been having "problems". Since I got here two-week ago, a group of jerks threw me in a locker.I was so angry and scared so much that I've punch the door so hard that it flew all the way to end of the hall.

The second time was in endurance and firearms training three months later. I suddenly can disassemble and reassemble weapons faster than any anyone endurance training came, I can keep up with most of veterans here to their level. My skills have become the talk of the academy till I graduated into active duty.

I'm assigned to Alpha squad by Colonel Jan Templar,one of the heroes of Vekta. The reason why I'm in Alpha was my "abilities" from training school. He saw great potential in me that far surpassed anyone he ever seem.

He introduced me to them :Sergeant First Class Thomas Sevchenko, Lance Corporal Dante Garza , Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez, and Corporal Shawn Natko.

They never expected a PFC on par with them. Rico, the hot head he is ,challenged me to the gun i beat him, $200 per round +Taking back all the insults. If he wins,he gets $200 per round and he gets to assigned me wherever he chooses. Heh' poor Rico, He really never saw coming. Three rounds later,I had cleaned him $600 out of him and he had look of embarrassment.

journal entry 002

My parents and my brother came to see me at the base before I leave for Helghan tomorrow. they gave me some things for me. From dad, his lucky platinum sapphire ring,From Mom , a leather book complete with pens and a damage-proof sleeve. And from my brother,a black sleeveless leather vest with a tribal yin-yang wolf design on the really miss me since I sign up. before they left , she asked me before I do any life-changing, I have to get the word out to them. Somehow,anyhow.

Spoken Words

**Visari:** My people... Sons and daughters of Helghan...

This much... I vow.

The history of these days will be written in blood.

By crushing the armies of our enemy,

by seizing the weapons they _thought_ to turn against us,

we were fighting for our very existence.

But if there are those who would deny us peace,

refuse us our rightful place in the universe,

than... we will unleash such TERRIBLE VENGEANCE,

THAT GENERATIONS YET UNBORN,

WILL CRY OUT IN ANGUISH!

**Reporter:** A spokesman for ISA High Command had this to say on Visari's latest outburst.

**Spokesman:** The dictator Visari plays a martyr while threatening the peace of the universe.

**Knight**: Scolar Visari at his finest.

**Rico:** Listening to this **bleep** makes me want to BREAK something.

**Spokesman:** We will not condone the... use...

**Templar:** Ever the diplomat, Rico.

**Rico:** Jaaaann!

**Sev:** Colonel Templar!

**Knight**:Templar!

**Templar:** I'm off the field this time... So I'm looking to you ,Sev,and Knight to get it done.

**Rico:** You KNOW we're on it.

**Templar:** Good luck, Sergeant.

**Sev:** Sir!

**Templar:** Rico... take it easy.

**Reporter:** The ISA also confirmed that the second wave of the invasion fleet is due to launch imminently. They will arrive in orbit over the Helghan capital in approximately 2 weeks, by which time Fleet Commander Templar expects the first wave of the assault force to have dealt decisive blows against Visari's forces. I'm sure we all wish our brave men and women: Good luck, and Godspeed.

**Spokesman:** The time for diplomacy has passed. The Helghast do not reason. They started this war when they invaded Vekta, and it's up to us to conclude it.

WELL readers, my first killzone fanfiction. more chapters to come if you are patient. It may have a love scene or a firefight. that my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get back into the me give you some info on my OC's

* * *

Name:Alexander Ryan Haddock

DOB:December 1st, 2337

Homeword:Vekta

Age:21(Killzone 2)

22(Killzone 3)

Height:5'9 (Killzone 2)

6'1 (Killzone 3)

Eye color:Brown to Blue

Gender:Male

Blood type:A +

Hair Color:Auburn

Race:Human

Class:Ethereal/Conduit

Occupation:ISA Alpha Squad Infiltrator/computer expert &amp; marksman(Private 1st Class)

Powers:Power Absorption,Electrokinesis,Cryokinesis,Telepathy,Telekinesis,teleportation,**Enhanced Strength and Durability, **

Status:Alive

Alias:Knight,The Wolf Knight of Templar's Legacy

Weapons:StA-11 SMG ,dual **StA-18 Pistols, M32 Combat Knife,any weapons at his disposal**

* * *

Appearance and Personality

He is fairly young man in early 20's with a lean yet muscular originally has brown eyes before leaving Vekta but they changed to blue eyes, which glow due to arriving on has an attractive face and unkempt, scraggly auburn hair.

A gifted boy, Alexander graduated college at the young age of 18, two weeks before the Helghan invasion of Vekta. After the invasion,He enlisted in the ISA after his brother,Andrew survived but unable to serve due being disabled from the waist down.

His expertise in computer science and biochemistry earned him a place in the ISA Alpha Squad hand-picked by Jan Templar. He was assigned as Rear Security (RS) and Scout

He became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made him quite nervous around him of this, He was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to them without hesitation.

He's the diamond in the rough of alpha squad,despite being low ranked,he makes up by his incredible durability,marksmanship,and the uncanny ability to analyze and adapt any situation given. Alex's friendly nature makes him very likeable to others. He strikes up a friendship with Batton moments after meeting her. He has a huge respect for Templar for his took a liking of him as a protegé.

He shows great aptitude at being a leader at some times and a strategist,using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Helghast forces.

* * *

Helghan OC

Name:Serafina Astrid Katniss

DOB:January 5,2336

Homeworld:Helghan

Age: 20(Killzone 2)

21(Killzone 3)

Height:5'9

Eye color:Red

Hair color:White

Race:Helghast

Class:Ethereal/Conduit

Occupation:Helghast Sniper/Marksman(Visari's Personal Guard)

Powers:Pyrokinesis,Terrakinesis ,Extrasensory Perception,Empathy,Telekinesis,Telepathy

Status:Alive

Alias:Paladin

Weapons:VC32SE Sniper Rifle,StA-11SE Submachine Gun, StA-14 Rifle,StA-18SE Pistol,Throwing knifes,Hookshot

-Appearance

She is a young 3rd generation helghast woman in early 20's with a lean yet athletic has long pale white skin,dark lips,white hair,and red eyes.

Her uniform consists of a sleeveless bodysuit with detached sleeves,knee-high boots and a cloak coat.

Her role in the story will develop over time but she will make an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 2nd chapter,everyone

* * *

Journal entry 002

After waking up from cryo-sleep,one of the lab guy told me that Miss Batton want to see me before I go with alpha squad down to Helghan. She said it was something very important for me and Templar.

she said explain to me that my high scores at the academy as well as my abnormal "problems" has led to a conclusion: I'm a Conduit. One of those special people with powers.

She also explain how it works : A gene - shared by us humans and the Helghast has begun to develop into a mutation found in a few and/or some ISA is just learning about them and they hoping to learn it fast before the helghast do.

She also said that after triple checking my body for the Meta gene,she discovered that mine had develop over the trip to Helghan and that it may manifest sooner than anyone can think.

She said not worry about it yet.

Then the loudspeaker called for alpha squad to the launch deck. Batton walked with me to the deck. During the trip ,she explain that if we were to find anything about the Metas or their defense systems,I give it to her and the science crew.

As of now ,they still have no luck finding the nuclear warheads,but they plan is simple: Remove the Helghast as a military threat.

Capture Scolar Visari for a public trial.

Establish a more easily controlled regime, ending the oppression that sparked this ongoing conflict.

We're going with Narville and the Avenger Company as support.

As for defenses that we're going against ,they led by Colonel Mael Radec, he's known as the "Hound of Visari". Loyal to King but deadly to his enemies. True to his nickname, Radec is the human personification of the hound. He is highly evolved for his specific function and utterly focused on his duties. It is almost as if he has willingly burned out any personality, education, or characteristics that do not give to the swift and resolute execution of his duties. It is this quality that makes him a vicious opponent in any confrontation.

Have to finish this log. I'm supposed meet with them at launch deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader and writers of fanfiction, I regret to inform you all that my Killzone fanfiction is in indefinite hiatus. but not worry to I plan to restart the story to add realism. but in meantime,enjoy reading other stories.


End file.
